ironfall_macrocosmfandomcom-20200214-history
Medicine And Healing
The study of healing is varied across the world but the most widely understood center of it's highest learning is the Vorstost Towers where the most advanced methods, medicines and surgeries are created and carried out. Elsewhere the study and trade of medicine is varied from animism and crude surgeries to bloodletting and simple cleanliness to methods not far from those used in our world a few decades previous. There exists methods of magical healing and regeneration but these are highly volitile and unpredictable often having damaging side effects from additional scarring to malformation to hypermutation. A widely documented case would be the healing of the king of Naceam, a monarch of the now defunct house of Mornart who was skewered on a pike in battle and was rescued by his companion during a seige. He wished to return to the ramparts to lead the defense personally after the failed sally forth, but his injury was grave and meant he couldn't stand on his own feet in his armor, he'd been advised not to move at all but refused and continued to carry out paperwork of the battle and supply reports and general orders. Seeking a healer he called forth his cousin's daughter who he was close with and begged her to give him the strength to stand with his men, to heal his flesh despite the risks that even a master arcanist could not avoid. She carried out the healing over three hours of effort to minimise each application to specific points with as little power as was needed. After the three hours passed she became concerned it wasn't going well as her king had become quiet and his breathing shallow despite the wound closing with only a slight amount of growths alonhg the flesh which were quickly removed. After consulting a peer in the tower her uncle rose from his bed in blind fury and started attacking his guards with his bare hands while shaking violently. a number of small but muscular arms tore free of the healed wound and began to aid his existing arms in this effort throwing armoured soldier to the floor while bleeding from his opened wound. He began tearing at his flesh as a number of organs began pushing from the tears, partially formed lungs, hearts and arms dragged or pushed free of his tattered flesh even as those able attempting to pin him down. Suddenly his left arm inflated and ruptured open as three arms formed in the place of his old arm, the flesh of their birth covering them. He hefted himself to his feet, casting his followers aside, and swung around wildly pulling objects into his grasp, swords and shields and furniture and miscillaneous items all blindly grabbed and crushed with pulsing, viened hands of all sizes. He then used these objects to skewer or smash thos earound him and even still mutating he ran to the ramparts and threw himself down onto the attacking enemy laying waste to those who came into range despite their bronze armor9 and training even as he grew new legs and continued to bleed excessively, heat and steam radiating from his writhing form like a cloak of fog. He was finally put down by a heavy cavalry charge over a mile from the walls leaving behind more than a hundred soldiers too injured to ever raise arms again and many other dead. This recount is taught to or quickly discovered by any arcanist who looks into magical healing, it stands as one of the most explosive and famous result of the dangers of magical healing.